


Drinking in L.A.

by MsFangirlFace



Category: Angel: the Series, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFangirlFace/pseuds/MsFangirlFace
Summary: Jane takes the opportunity to catch up with an old friend while she's in Los Angeles, and the meeting leaves Maura with some questions.





	Drinking in L.A.

"Did you have a good time?" Maura asked, looping her arm through Jane's as they walked. It was their last night in Los Angeles and Jane had arranged to meet up with an old friend, with whom they had just parted ways in the lobby of their hotel.

"Sure, it was nice to see Kate after so long," Jane replied. "A little strange, you know, but..."

"It often is with former lovers," Maura said in same tone that she used to speak about considerably less intimate facts.

Jane stopped where she was and put her arm out across Maura's stomach, a look of confusion on her face. " _That_ was what gave you the strange vibe?" She said, shaking her head before her focus was moved to another point. "How do you know about that anyway? Did you ask weird questions when I went to the bathroom?"

Maura feigned an outraged expression and then smiled reassuringly. "I was perfectly appropriate even when you were out of earshot," she said. "There was just an... aura."

Jane raised her eyebrows. "An aura?"

Maura shrugged. "There could be a sound scientific explanation of such a phenomenon, I am sure. It wouldn't have to be something _otherworldly_ ," she said, pulling on the other woman's arm to get her to continue walking. "Although in this case I was just making an educated guess to see if you would confirm it."

Jane stopped again and looked at the honey blonde woman with wide eyes. "I spend years teaching you those kinds of dirty tricks and now you use them against me?"

"Never mind that," Maura said, leaving Jane a few steps behind as she carried on walking, "I'm more interested in the dirty tricks you taught her."

"While I am as impressed as ever by how not-jealous you are, I am not having this conversation," Jane said.

"I'm just interested. She's the only other woman you've been intimate with," Maura said matter-of-factly, recalling the brief conversation they had had early on into their relationship, in which Kate had been anonymised.

Jane took several large steps to catch up with her girlfriend. "I thought we'd talked about you saying things like 'been intimate'," she said, finding herself, as ever, unable to resist being drawn back into talking to Maura. "Anyway, I'll have you know it was very much the other way around. From what I remember, anyway."

Maura pressed the button for the elevator. "So, just a one-off," she said. "You know, research shows that single sexual encounters within otherwise platonic relationships can be great for bonding."

"Oh yeah?" Jane said, awkwardly rubbing her palms together as they stepped into the elevator. "Well, it was a little more complicated for us. It meant more than that for her, I think."

Maura selected the button for their floor. "You think?"

"I know," Jane said, as the elevator pinged and the doors opened. "She told me she had feelings for me."

"And then?" Maura prompted, guiding Jane in the direction of their room.

"I didn’t know what to say apart from suggest we got drunk," Jane said. "So we did that and then we did _that_."

"Then what happened?" Maura asked.

Jane shrugged. "We never talked about it again, and the course was over a few days later so we never had to."

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed.

"Maur, you know I'm repressed!" Jane said. "And so is she. We did enough emotions that evening to last us a year. Plus, you know how committed I was to my heterosexuality before you came into my life and corrupted me."

Maura rolled her eyes. "Even so."

"It was a super intense month," Jane continued. "We were the only two women in a group of thirty 'future leaders' of the force. We had to listen to 28 guys make the same PMS gag in a slightly different way every time we said anything for the first week and manage the jokers that kept insisting we needed to share our shower block, as well as absorbing the content of the course. I figured I was a port in a storm. It didn't make sense to bring it up after it was over." She waited behind Maura as she unlocked the door with her keycard. "And it all worked out fine, we're still in contact and stuff, we just had a lovely time together." She gestured in the vague direction of the hotel bar where they had met with Kate, not sure whether she was explaining because Maura was obviously disappointed or to assuage some guilt about the situation she hadn't known she still had.

Maura reached up to place a chaste kiss on Jane's lips before opening the door. "You could still catch her," she said.

The dark haired woman sighed. "I feel like that's overkill," she said. "It was years ago."

"Yes, but she has obviously been deeply affected by something," Maura said, giving Jane space to get into the room but standing so she couldn't go much further and looking up at her with concern etched on her features. "She was telling all of those stories about monsters and vampires like she actually believed in them."

Jane laughed. "I am honoured that you think being the victim of my emotional incompetence is enough to turn someone to madness, but that was the next guy," she said. "Who was actually a vampire. Apparently.”

Maura had started to look more relaxed but at Jane's last comment she put both of her hands in front of her chest in disbelief. "I think I would at least like you to email her," she said. "Just in case.”


End file.
